one time you were chosen
by rocko 9
Summary: Buffy has a slayer down and now has to stop her killing anyone else she cares for can Buffy stop her and save her siter Dawn and save other people from vampires find out


**One Time You Were a Chosen**

Christine was on a building looking down at people she was thinking to herself just two weeks ago she was looking out for humans who were in danger of being killed by a vampire or demon now she was looking down. Thinking who she could have for dinner, She was once a vampire slayer but now she had been turn into a vampire by Joe she smiled to her self it seamed a long time then but she was happy she had thought she never come to terms with her been turn into a vampire but when she was a slayer she was strong but now she more stronger she had looked for Joe to kill him when she came out of her grave now she stays with him. She has been learning new things with him. She came from the building walked round in dark alleys ways she walked behind a man he said "Gross I didn't hear anyone behind me" she smiled "sorry I scare you ""That's all right may be I could get you a drink" "well may be I have that drink" she walked up to him and bit his neck he screamed she had her drink his blood she dropped his body and licked her lips." Now that was a nice drink thanks" she smiled and walked of. Into the night.

Buffy was patrol she had stake a few vampires but it was slow night for her. With Willow doing the spell so there be more slayers. Not like the old days saying in every generation slayer is chosen there is chosen one who has to fight evil. When one slayer dies another one is chosen. But Willow did the spell now there not one slayer but there are lots more of them. So others were patrol as well as Buffy and Faith and slayers were all different parts of the world fighting evil saving the day.

Buffy picked up her phone and phone Xander he picked up on first ring "Hey Buffy how things going on your end" "not much to slay how about the other slayers doing at other part the world and here" they are doing not so bad her but two weeks ago we had lost one slayer in England" "bloody hell how come we only find out by now and who was it?" "well Giles phone me just now with him in England for a bit her, watcher found her dead being bit on the nick and when he went to grave it looked like she has raised as a vampire and it was Christine" "okay I am going to meet Willow see you soon" Buffy hanged up she put her phone in her pocket. She started running to meet Willow.

Willow was walking by when she thought she saw Christine running from the back ally way from Rose club she was just going to check it out when Buffy came up behind her "Hey Will am not late am I ""no but I think I just saw Christine run by she didn't say hi that was not nice" "what were is she?" "she gone but she came from the back ally way of Rose Club" Buffy and Willow walked over to the ally way they found a dead body Willow said "oh God no wound she didn't say hi, she is a vampire" Buffy looked at her then said "so Xander was right she is a vampire but why would she come back here?" "May be she wants to kill main slayer as in you" Buffy looked at Willow. "May be but I will have to stop her before she kills anyone else"

At Giles's house. Xander was in the kitchen doing a night sack Louise came into the kitchen "hey Xander," Xander turn around to her "hey Lou how was patrol at your end?" "Not to bad do you want a cup of tea?" "Oh yes thanks." They heard the door open and (shouted) Buffy and Willow walked into kitchen Louise did them cup of tea and Xander did them some sandwiches. They took there things in to the living room.

Buffy said "Xander get me Giles on the phone " Xander got thought to Giles "hello Giles Buffy needs to speck to you" "okay put her on" "hi Giles how things in England?" "a better bad we have things like you down here Faith, Samantha and Stephanie are after a few werewolf and bring them back to England bass how things going your end?" "Well Xander told me about Christine. And Willow saw her at Rose club" Giles buts in "oh God Buffy she not dead or hurt is she?" "no, no Giles she's fine but we did find a dead body in the ally way the police are dealing with it Christine must have been in a world of her own because she didn't evening say a word to willow no Will was there" Louise said to Xander "what is she on about Christine?" Xander looked at her with sadness in his eyes "Christine is dead she been turn to a vampire" Louise looked at Buffy she was on the phone she came of the phone. "When were you going two tell us about Christine?" "Lou we only found out by Giles her watcher not long ago told him and you know me I would have told all of you as soon as I new. Xander are the girls in yet" "the ones who were here as in Anna and Jane are in there room Amy is out with Kennedy Jackie and Mandy have gone to meet up with there new watcher and the ones who just found out that they are a slayer are on a trip with Andrew he has took them to are other bass to train them" Buffy said "okay I'll go talk to Anna and Jane, Louise phone Andrew tell him what has happen Will phone Kennedy tell her what has happened" Willow said "will do" Louise got her phoned. Andrew it was voice mall so she left him a message on his phone. Buffy told Anna and Jane what had happened.

Kennedy and Amy were walking throw the town city Amy bumped into a man it was Joe. Amy said "oh sorry mate" he looked at her and smiled. Christine turned up by them Amy saw Christine "hey Chris I thought you were in England" Kennedy was thinking to her self some thing was wrong her phone rang "Hello babe what are you doing are you alright?" "Kennedy I got bad news Christine is dead she now a vampire " Kennedy said "I'll phone you back" she hung up put her phone back in her pocket Amy was about to walk to Christine but Kennedy pulled her back Joe said "I think she knows don't you my dear" Amy said "knows what?" They both turned into a vampire.

Willow put her phone down Buffy came back into the living room Willow looked at Buffy with worried face "what's up Willow" "I think Kennedy and Amy are in trouble" "okay Louise get a weapon we going to find them" Willow used her magic to close the door on them on Buffy and Louise, "Will what did you do that for" "sorry but am going two" "Willow I have no time to fight with you so open the door Now! " "I will do a location spell and am still coming with you and that's that" Buffy said "fine why didn't you just say that"she smiled at Willow.

Back at the town city Amy said "oh my God am so sorry Christine" "why am not, I am so stronger you can both join us" Kennedy says "yeah right and part of you can't go out into the sun light put a stake to your heart and your dust" "fine if you fell that way we can all ways just kill you both." "May be me and Amy will just kill you" Kennedy and Amy stand there ground ready to fight Kennedy hit Christine in the face Christine said "you pay for that""yeah I like to pay for it so if you going to kill me bring it on bitch" "oh am a bitch am I like to hear you say that when am biteing in to your neck" Amy shouted to Kennedy "God she doesn't no when to shut up dose she" Joe punch Amy in her face. Christine kicked Kennedy Christine said to Joe "mark sure you keep her I want to kill her as well as Kennedy" Amy kicked Joe then did a right punch and a lift punch Joe grabbed her arm then pulled her into him he was ready to bite her when Christine stout "Joe I told you no kill" he said "sweet heart I made you remember" he shouted at her "I think I make this one. I can and I will. "As he was going to bite her a arrow went past Kennedy and into Joe arm Louise had shorted it at him Amy head butted Joe he fell over he went to run Christine looked at him running of with out her she grabbed Kennedy and throw her at Louise, Willow and Buffy she went pass Amy and punch her in the face she said to Amy "make this your lucky night." As she jumped up to the building Buffy and others got up and watch her go into the night. Kennedy was the one to break the silents "she so going to piss off with Joe who had turned her into a vampire don't you think" Louise said "I would have killed him sooner as I joined up with him." They all both laughed Buffy said "okay lets get back to Xander he will be worried.

Back at Giles's Xander was in the library looking in few books to keep his mind of the girls being out he heard the door open and closse it was the girls Buffy walked up to Xander put her hand on his shoulder. Buffy said "every one get some rested tomorrow am going to go to Willy's new bar check on if he knows anything about Christine and that guy Joe who made Christine into a vampire and am going home to check on Dawn with Belle gone with Giles am going to bring her hear so I know she safe I see you in the morning." They all said good bye to Buffy.

Buffy got her key out of her pocket she open the door then close it Buffy put her key away then she put hand to her mouth and yawned she went to Dawn's room she was a sleep Buffy close the door then went into her own room put her PJ's on got into bed Buffy fell to sleep.

It was morning Buffy woak up she went into Dawn's room and woak Dawn "hey Buffy I didn't hear you come in last night" "yeah it was a late night you need to come with me to Giles's" "why?" "Because it dangles here" "no it is isn't" "Dawn listen to me" Dawn butted in "I am listening Buffy looked at Dawn "Christine has been turned into a vampire" "who Christine?" "you know she has steady with us in Giles's place with her beenning a slayer she moved to England with some of the other slayers" "oh now I know who she is, she the one who had a fight with Jane and then hit Willow" "yes that's the one. Its usal me who forgets what the names of the new slayers okay get your things ready we go to Giles's soon."

At England Giles was at the slayer bass were some of the slayers steady there doing there duty to figth evil, Faith was dragging a werewolf "hey Giles look what I found" Giles turned a round. He went over to her to help her he said "we change it up with the other two down in the big room" "were Oz?" "He went to get what he needs to help them controll the beast. In close rooms Sam and Stephanie?" "Oh they are still parting they be back soon" They chain the wolf up Giles said "I'll keep checking on them" "Giles won't we need some clothes for them when they change back to human?" "Indeed we will."

About 1 hour Oz came into the England bass Giles saw him "Oz did you get what you needed?" "Yes thanks were is Faith?" "she has gone out with Robin and Belle. Sam and Stephanie are still out there."

Samantha and Stephanie were out killing vampires Stephanie said "my God we have killed a lot of vampires tonight" "I know well we are on the hell mouth in Cleveland in England." They head a noise it was Faith she was with Robin and Belle. Faith said "hey girls did we scare you" Samantha said "slayers don't get scared Faith looked at her "that's bull slayers do get scared for there life I should know I have done this a lot longer than you" "no Buffy has been the slayer longer than anyone of use" "yeah whatever" Robin said "Samantha its not time to cores a fight" Samantha said to Robin "why don't you keep out of this" Faith came up to Samantha "hey don't speak to him like that" Robin said "okay girls its okay we are on the same side here we are (spoens) to fight evil not each other" Belle said "you guys" Samantha said "not now" "ok if you want to to fight each other me and Stephanie will just fight these vampires by are self then so if you do decide to help us round a bouth now would be nice if it not much to ask" Samantha said "Okay, ok we will Faith sorry" Faith and the others got ready to fight Faith looked to Samantha and said " I think I would want to fight these than you" Samantha looked at Faith and smiled "like wise" one of the man vampire said "oh goodie people to eat and your going to put a fight" he looked at the other vampires and smiled "and I love it when they put up a fight it makes the kill more fun don't you thing" the vampires laugh he went in with others to fight.

Belle kicked two vampires down and staked them both Faiths had a crossbow in her hand she kicked a woman vampire to the floor, she use her crossbow fired it at the next one at the other vampire it went to dusted. Stephanie punch and then did jump and kicked a vampire the vampire hit her with his elbow then he kicked her to the floor she jump back up. She was going to hit him but Faith shorted arrow into the vampire Faith said "you can thank me later" a vampire hit Faith from behind her Faith fell and hit her head on a grave stone Faith had been knocked out he was just going down on her when Robin came out of no were pulled the man vampire of here "your going to pay for that" "promises, promises" Robin punch him then did a (drub kick. The vampire fell Robin stake the vampire "see I told you that you would pay" "looks like I did." the vampire turned to dust Stephanie just stake her vampire. Samantha and Belle were just killed there vampire. Robin went to Faith and picked her up" Stephanie could you get her crossbow lets get back to the bass" "of couse I will" she went over to the were the crossbow lay on the ground and she picked it up.

Back at the bass Robin came in with Faith in his arms the girls came in beside him in Giles said "Good Lord what happened?" "Vampires hit her into a grave tomb" Giles looked at Robin "don't worry Jack will see to her I just go to his room and get him put Faith in her room" Robin went and put Faith in her room Samantha and Stephanie put the weapons away. Giles knocked on Jack's door. Jack opened the door "hey Giles what's up" Faith has been knocked out I need you to check on her with you now being a doctor" Oh okay I just get my bag." Giles and Jack went to Faith room Robin was waiting for them, Jack checked on Faith she woke up and said "hey what happened "Jack said "a vampire hit you, you were knocked out how many fingers have got up" "two now so can you get your hand out of my face" Robin said "well she look like she fine and sounds like it" "yes am fine did you kill that vampire who knocked me out?" "yes I did " "that's good that's one lest-ed vampire I have to kill" Robin went over to her and kissed Jack said "Faith I want you to rested up" "okay Doc well do" Jack went and walked to his room Stephanie saw him "hey Jack is Faith okay" "yes she fine, how are you?" "Am a bit tried from all the slaying" "oh right well you get some rest and I see you late" "okay" Jack walked into his room he looked back at Stephanie he smiled to himself he went into his room put his bag away.

Stephanie went to Sam's room "hey Faith going to be okay" Belle was sitting on the bed with Samantha "did Giles tell you?" "No Jack did" Samantha smiled at her "I think he likes you" the three of them started to laughing.

Back at Giles's house Buffy and Dawn were in the library with Xander and Willow, Willow said Buffy I haven't found anything yet about Joe" Buffy put a hand on Willow shudder "don't worry Will, something will come up I will kill him and Christine before they kill anyone else well I hope so Xander will you keep helping Willow when I take Dawn to school" "Buffy l can go to school on my own you know" "yes I know, I need to go by "Willy's new place to see if he knows anything Louise can come with me, so lets go" "okay, okay all ready."

Buffy and Louise dropped Dawn at school then they went to Willy's club. They both walked in to the club. Some of the vampires and demons were watching them walking over to the bar. Willy had seen Buffy come over to him "Hey slayer how things still fighting for the good of man caned" Buffy looked at him and smiled at him "yes and your still serving the dead. Looks like nothing has chained with you and I have changed there more of my kind saving the world"

"Yeah and my God your still bitchy look am just making a living her no bigy" "whatever, do you know anything about one of my slayer being turn to a vampire?" "What a slayer of yours has been turn into a vampire." "Dur I just said that" Buffy grab Willy by his jumper "just tell me I need to know and we be on are way" some of the vampires move out of there sit Louise had her crossbow fried it at a vampire one went to dust " now if you like to be paller of dust just like your friend I keep coming or you can all sit down now" one vampire laughed "you are just a little girl" "hey I maybe a little girl but can kick your ass do you like to test that fiery" the vampire went to run at her she kicked him to the floor then she fried her crossbow at him he went to dust she looked at the others vampires with a evil look on her face "anyone else thing they can take on a little girl" the others sat back down Louise smiled at Buffy, Buffy said "looks like you told them. Now Willy are you going to play nice or will I have to get Louise to hit you a bit or will I have to" Buffy went to hit him "okay, okay how know have you know me Buffy I would tell you anything but I don't know anything but if I find anything out you will be firisted to know do you have a number in case I find anything" "oh why didn't you just say that " Buffy let go of Willy, Willy push up his arm of his jumper and bush him self down. Buffy went into her pocket and got a card out it had her number on the card she handed it to Willy "if am not in lever a message okay" Willy smiled "I will see you late oh yeah it's nice to see you still alive and kicking." Buffy and Louise walked out of the club.

One of the demon walked up to the bar "do you think its wise helping a slayer?" "well maybe not but if it keeps good old Buffy Summers of my back then yes I think its wise" "well may be I can take care of the slayer for you" "you know what if I was you I keep out of it if I was you she would kill you if you cross her, anyway do you want a Vodka in your blood or what?" "Yeah make it a double I think I need it"

Back at Giles's House Buffy and Louise walked into the door

Amy said "hey did you find anything out?" Louise said "no but I kill one bad ass vampire. And I fell so, good am going to make a snack anyone want anything" Buffy said "no thanks I go check on how Willow is doing" Buffy walked into the Library Willow looked up from her books "Buffy said were Xander?" "Oh he gone to work he said see use later I think he working on school roof were Dawn is" "oh that's good am glad he gone back to work" "me to"

At Joe's graped Christine was walking up and down she was very mad at Joe "I can't believe you were going to turn her what hell was you thinking and you just lifted me to die" "ok, ok I said am sorry look I even got you this guy for you I know how you love to kill and I how about me and you go away for a bit" Christine shouted at Joe "what do you mean go away I want to kill Buffy" "yes and we will I was just thinking go away for a bit kill some slayers turn them and bring them back here Buffy will want to come after you evening more than she dose now, now do you like my plan or not?" Christine grabs Joe she cut his neck and said "I love it" she turns her face into vampire and licked his neck. She gives Joe passing kiss. The guy who was tried up was shouting " hey let me go you fucking freaks" Christine walked up to him and said " you remind me of my ex boyfriend never knows when to short up" she grab his neck and broke it "I never get tried of this" she looked over to Joe and smiled at him " do you want some of his blood with me its still nice and warm baby?" he smiled at her "don't mind if I do" he walked over to her they both bit into the boy neck. Joe said "oh that is tasted" he had blood over his mouth.

Back at Giles's home Xander came into the kitchen with Dawn. Xander sang song to Willow "hey good looking what got cooking?" Willow hugged Xander. "Am cooking spaghetti Bolongnese for you and the girls" Buffy and Dawn were getting the plates out for Willow. Xander said "I just get clean up." He went out if the kitchen into his room put clean clothes on then went to the bath room wash his face then dry his face then he walked back to the kitchen the other slayers were just getting there dinner they all sat Down to eat Louise said to Willow "Willow this is fanatics" Willow said "oh thanks"she looked to Buffy "I have found out some things about that Joe he only fourthly years old."Anna said "what so he was only fourthly when he die" "no he been dead for fourthly years" "Oh right now I get yeah, so Buffy when do we go and kill him?" Buffy looked at Anna "soon me and Willow will prollot to night" Amy said "and what are we going to do, what just sit here when your out we are slayers you know" "hey I know you are all slayers as well. I did make Willow use magic to make you all slayers. And no your not going to just sit here your all going to train and you will meet your new Watchers and in a few days some of you will be going with your new Watcher to a new place were you will live and you may fight by your self any questions?" Anna said "why do we have to have a Watcher we are slayers and just because you had one or two dose not mean we need one"

Buffy slammed her frist down the table "when you were turn into a slayer you were crying all the time because you didn't know what a was happing to you and am sick to death off all you" Buffy got up from the table "am a slayer, when you came a slayer you did not know a vampire or a demon was no you did not you are all like kids and its time to grow up do I make myself clear your Watcher will be here soon and I don't want to here I don't need one just because Buffy and Faith had one and all slayers had one. You need a Watcher to tell you about your duty I had to put up with one and so are you and like it or not!" Willow put a hand on Buffy arm. Then Xander got up and told the girls "If we need not had the G man" Willow said to Xander "it's good job Giles is not here to here you calling him that" Xander smiled "as I was saying if Buffy didn't have Giles she wouldn't know how to kill vampires or demons and with use like the time I did a love spell" the girls stared laughing. "Okay, I did do a love spell its not funny anyway I had Giles to help me to get out it even when he makes you look in books, books, books so you do need a Watcher and they are now like are part of are family, over the years and if you have read as mean books of the Watchers you may lean to love them"

There was a knock at the door Xander said "I get it, it maybe the new Watchers." He went to the door and check that it was he opens the door. As I thought it was the new Watchers "hey how was your trip" Brendon O'Neil was the first to speck" it was okay trip and you are?" "Am Xander nice to meet you all" "ah yes Giles has told me all about you" "hope it was all good! Any way all of you do come in." They came in Xander show them there rooms so they can put there suet cases away. Xander took them into the living room "you all may sit and I go get Buffy" Xander walked out the room.

In the kitchen Amy and Anna was doing the dishes and drying them Xander walked in "hey the Watchers are here in the living room" "okay thanks Xander lets all go in the living room and meet them girls lets go."

They all went into the living room Buffy said "girls theses are your watchers am going to tell you who your Watcher is and you will rest up and tomorrow you will be taking by your new Watcher to your new homes Anna your with Matt Bamon Louise your with Brendon O'Neil Jane your with Grace Robson Amy your with Sue Talyer any questions" "Louise said "oh my God mine hot" they all started laughing. Kennedy came into the living room with Debbie Kennedy went over to Willow and kissed her. Amy said "what about Debbie and Kennedy don't they get a watcher?" "yes they do Debbie is Liz Mcaygver and Kennedy will have one soon" Xander said "hey Liz you don't have job turning bombs of like that TV show Mcaygver" "no I don't" she smiled at Xander. They all talked to each other.

At night Buffy and Willow were parroting Willow said "do you think the girls will crop with there new Watcher" "I bloody hope so, God was I like that with Giles?" Willow smiled "Buffy we were all young one time anyway Giles loves you like a daugther" "what am not still young now?" Willow put a hand on her shored A voice came from behind them. "You won't be young any more girls." They turn around it was a vampire Buffy jumped up she stepped in front of Willow, Willow got her stake out for her from her bag "oh no it's a slayer am so afraid" Willow went by Buffy side "yes she is a slayer and am a witch but I leaned her kill you because its her job" "okay Will I take it from here" "yeah, yeah little girl you think you can kill me but I will kill you and your witch" she kicked Willow to the floor Buffy said "hey" Buffy punchers her in the face "oie that hit " "it meant to your not so bright are you" "says you slayer" she went to kick Buffy, Buffy grabbed her foot throw her to the floor then Buffy jumped on her Buffy put a stake to her into her dead heart she went to dust Buffy walked over to Willow "you OK" "yeah thanks is it okay we go home am a bit sore" "yes we can anyway we been out for long time to night and I only got to kill one vamp it's a bit slow to night."

There months had pasted there was no sine of Christine or Joe Buffy and Willow was in Giles house there were in the garden they were going throw papers looking in news papers for any news of missing people " Buffy there nothing in any of these papers about missing peopel getting killed but Giles said there been a few slayers going missing" Buffy look at Willow with sadness on her face "so looks like Christine and Joe are going around the world picking a slayer one by one so why not come and kill me or try to" "shall I phone Giles and tell him all slayer to be on red alert?" "Yeah I think you better have thanks Willow you're a star" "yeap I am." Willow got on the phone it rang two times before being assred "hello ""hi Faith how things?" "Oh are five by five you all right?" "Yeah not to bad. I have just phoneing to if Giles was there?" "yeah he is just wait for one minuter I go and get him for you "okay thanks oh yeah its nice to hear from you" "thanks you two" Faith went up to Giles he was in the Library. "Giles it's for you its Willow" Faith pass the phone "hello Willow how are you and I hoping my home is ok?" "Yes Giles your home is ok and am fine. We need all the slayers on to be on red arelt with some of the slayers have gone missing Christine may have them" "what, what whould she want with them" "oh I don't know she a vampire who kills people anthing else you need to know" "ah yes sorry its just been a long day" I understand its been mad with all the slaying. Anyway I hope you come home soon we all miss you" "yes I see you soon make sure you all take care oh and make sure you water my plants for me" "will do bye" Buffy came back into the garden with two cans of coke coal she pass one to Willow she sat down "so is Giles OK ?" "Yes but think he a bit tread with copping with Hell Mouth at Cleveland he said he tell the other slayers about Christine."

At Jane's home she was getting her bag ready for parroting Grace said "Jane are you ready and am coing with you""why?" "Because that's what Watchers do rember I told you ""oh yeah sorry. Am ready to go we start at St Michael's" "ok let's get going"

They went to the grave yard Jane had killed a few vampires. Joe and Christine were watching her fight vampires her watch was reading a book Joe grabbed Jane's Watcher from be hide "Oh Jane want to see your watcher die " Jane turned a round to see Christine "hey Jane how things? Am going to enjoy truing you" "I will kill you" Joe ketped hold of Grace when Christine was fighting Jane kicked Christine then punchers her Christine then kicked Jane then puncher then grab Jane Christine bit her she drank her blood then Christine cut her arm and made Jane drink her blood Jane tried to fight her but it was no good so she drank her blood Joe did the same with Grace Christine said "why did you have to turn her watcher for?" "Because I want to anyway she will be good for us with her being a Watcher" "oh OK what ever you think will help us how many slayers have we killed now?" "Well let me see"he went up to here and stock her hair "there is Carly, Jane, Zoe, Liaise, Hanna, Tainer, Amy and that Watcher I don't know her name" "yes anyway why did you have to turn Amy for?" "Chris your not still mad about me truing her you know you're the only one for me" "oh am I now we see won't we." They both kiss each other Christine liked the blood of his face "tasted" he smiled "we better call the others to help us take these two back." Just as he said that Amy and Carly came round the corner "so we just came in time have we Joey" Amy said to them. Joe smiled at Amy "yes you're in time to help us take them back to be place" They both helped them take the body's back to there place.

Buffy took new girls out partoing called Sarah Jones, Rose Smith, Maire Jackson and Amanda Owen Buffy said "right you will watch me fight vampire then you get to fight a vampire any questions? Never mind fall me."

They fall Buffy into a crypt Buffy told the girls "A vampire is an animal sometimes they run in packs sometimes an alone. Who can tell us where we are?" Amanda spoke "it's a nest." Xander came into the crypt give Buffy a wave she smiled at him he know not to speak because Buffy was teaching the new slayers. "So how can you tell?" Sarah said "only a vamp could live like this "Buffy smiled at her "vampires they can live anywhere. Any way they want. The animal inside always the same. You wanna stay alive on sight. Look around, all of you. Look for signs that last night maybe a dozen vampires were right where we're standing" she look at the girls "Go ahead" They went looking a round Sarah said "Buffy thing we found something"Rose said "it's a body" Buffy walked over to it. She kicked it the vampire movers "it's not a body its left overs. No one safe. Not here not ever see this guy " Rose says "he was dead" "that was a minute ago Now" Buffy punchers him in the vampire jumps at Buffy, Buffy throw him of her Buffy jumps up with her stake in her hand "you can't think to much. Reacting's better could be a difference between staying alive and not that other thing" Buffy punchers at the vampire then kicks him to the floor."The question is never what do you think its always what do yo know?" Buffy grabs his leg he trieds to get up but she punchers him in the face.

Debbie was fighting Amy "Liz get out of here!" "No I can't just lever you" Debbie puchers Amy "yes you can go now I see you back at the house" "ok see you later." She ran Carly came at her. Liz kicked Carly.

Buffy said "you gotta know if you don't if you make one mistake…. "She then throws him to the floor "it take just one vampire to kill you so you've gotta know you can take him know your environment. Know what's around you and know how to use it, it hand of a slayer everything is a potential weapon, if you know how to see it when you're fighting, you have to know it yourself if your brain, your body know how to stay calm centred."

Liz went to run when Carly grabed her foot Liz fell she kicked at Carly hands she was going few her bag to find something to us save herself from getting killed. She had water in her bag.

Buffy was saying "Every move is important every blow has gotta be part of your plan cos you make that one mistake and its over you are not a slayer you're dead so what you know." The vampire got up went to kick her she block it "Now the only thing you know for sure" Buffy throws the vampire in the air he falls on to his face "you got me?" Buffy walked to the door she drops her stake it falls to the floor. She walked out with Xander they lock the door with the girls still in there with the vampire.

Liz got the bottle of holly water smash it on Carly face Carly sceamed and run of Liz got up onto her feet and runto her car she drive to Giles's house she hopped Buffy was in maybe she could help Debbie she could that she could not.

Liz pulled up at Giles's home. She got out of the car locked the door, she knocked at the door Andrew open it "yes can I help you?" Liz looked a bit white in her face. "Yes is Buffy here? I need to her help" "no she out come in I see if Willow can help or get here on her phone for you," They went into the living room Willow was sitting with Kennedy. Andrew said "Willow can you get on the phone to Buffy Debbie in trouble Liz you sit I make you cup of tea " Liz " I don't think I need a cup of tea what I do need is help for Debbie not sit around doing nothing when she could be killed by now I lifted her" Andrew put his hand on her shored "I know its hard but you were told to lever or you would be killed hited and I know you don't want to hear this but you ran and your safe and Willow will get Buffy" she nod at him. Willow got on the phone and rang Buffy.

Buffy got the phone out of her pocket and said "hello" "Buffy its Willow" "hey Will, what up?" Buffy looked over to Xander "its Liz she has just come here she said Debbie in danger" "Will I think she can handled a few vampires on her own she is a slayer after all" "Buffy she fighting two vampires who were slayers Liz said Amy and Carly" "were was Liz when this happed?" "I don't know I ask her wait when I see" she looked over to Liz "Liz where was it when this happen?" "St Marys" "Buffy she is at St Mary's" "okay Will send Kennedy to meet me and tell her be careful I be there soon." Willow put her phone down "Kennedy she wants you to met her there" Liz said "I will come with you" "no you wont and that the lasted of it, Willow if you have use magic to keep her here then do so your in charge of this place" Kennedy got a few stakes put them into her pocket and ran out of the house to met Buffy.

Buffy had put her phone away. "Xander check on the in a few minters I have to go help Debbie and you go back to Giles's house" "ok be careful" you two" Buffy stared running.

In the crypt the vampire was smiling he was smiling he was saying and pointing "Eeny meany miney mo" Sarah says "we just four helpless girls" the vampire smiled "even better he came at the girls Maire kicked him Rose grab his arm Amanda grab the over one the vampire throws Rose into Maire. Amanda bit him "let see how you like it" he scrammed Sarah said said "oh my God you sound like a girl." She put a stake throw his heart he tuned to dust Sarah help Rose and Amanda help Maire up. Rose said "well that was fun don't you thing?" They all smiled at her. They head the door opening it was Xander "hey guys is he dead yet?" Rose said "yes he dead where is Buffy?" "she had to go, one of the slayers are in danger" sarah said " but we are slayer don't we fight on are own" "yes you do but one day you may need help from another slayer by time by time anyway lets get back."

Amy knoked Debbie out "Carly get her feet and help me." Carly got her feet and Amy got her arms to pick up Joe had a van ready they put Debbie in the van Joe said "were her watcher?" Carly spoke "she got away" "what you could not stop a watcher you are a vampire" "she throw holly water at me" "well if some one throw holly at you then deal with it" he came at her with anger in his voice. "Do I have to do everthing myself" They both grawed at each other Amy got in the way of both them "guy were on both the same side here and can we get out of here ok?" Joe said "fine let's go Ladys" he let them into the van and drove of in the van

Kennedy got to St Marry's she waited for Buffy, Buffy came up to Kennedy "hey see anything?" "noI just got here" "ok lets look around."

Xander and the new slayers got back the slayers got clean up when Xander went into the living room he sat by Willow, Xander said "is Buffy not back yet?" "no" Andrew came in he said to Willow" I have made a room up for Liz" "Thanks Andrew he smiled at her.

Buffy and Kennedy looked a round the grave yard but they could not find Debbie any were Kennedy said "Buffy I think I found something" Buffy came up to her when Kennedy picked up a stake from the floor Buffy said "looks like they have took her another slayer gone this is starting to piss me of! Why dose Christine just come after me? Then play these game she is taking are slayers and now are watchers now what next?" Kennedy put her hand on her shored Buffy smiled. "Let's get back"

Buffy and Kennedy came into Giles houes. They went into the living room Willow said "no luck finding Debbie" "no" Liz came in "were Debbie?" Buffy said. "Am sorry they musted of took her" "it's my fault" "no it' isn't your fault it that Joe who turn Christine and now she's turning the entire are slayers we have to stop them." Xander said "and we will" Buffy said "were Dawn?" "She is in the library doing her home work and reading books" Willow said to Buffy, "ok I think everyone needs some rest I take Dawn home I see you lot in morning."

Buffy went to the library "Dawn get your things we are going home" "ok Buffy how was new slayers trip out?" "was ok but we lost Debbie to Christine little gang again" "what is the point in killing the slayers and training them into a vampire she just come at you" "I don't know Sweety how did your homework go?" "Not to bad." Dawn got her bag and then put her books back" then Buffy and Dawn went to there home.

In the morning Willow was in the library with Xander, Willow was on the computer looking for missing people. Buffy came in with Dawn Xander looked up from his book "hey guys joine in with the party" Dawn went over to get a book Buffy went over to Willow "find anything?" "just a lot of people going missing people secant Christine and Joe been back I put all slayers on red alert" Xander said "Will got that from me the red alert from me" "I should of know it was your quot you watch to much Star Trek" "you know me Buff," Willow said "I have been calling the coven to check all new slayers to tell them to tell us and Giles" Buffy said "ok good work am going to the gym to train I be back later" Xander said "what your not helping with the books" "no but maybe later but frist thing training the girls"Xander smiled "go ,go train slayer" Buffy wave to him then walked out the door.

Back in England Faith was taken a phone call from Belle "Faith I need you and the others to get to the Fudge club there break out of wearwolfs and I can't fight them all," "don't worry we be there." Faith went to training room, "Sam, Stephanie, Anna and Louise you're coming with me to the Fudge it under attack by werewolves."

They got to the club Belle was out side waiting for them. Faith came up to the bouncer "we need to get in there now" the bouncer look at the girls "you can but your friends look a bit young and anyway the police will deal with it" Faith came up to him "leans mate people are going to die in there if we don't get in there" "look miss take your kids and get loss do I make myself clear"Faith smiled "it is Wong to piss me off!" "Look lady just mover you and your mates" Faith punch him then kicked him in the face knocked him out cold. She looked at the girls smiling "lady lets go Louise, Anna and Belle try and get pepole out but don't let any werwolf's pass you got it!" they nodded their heads. They move in to the club. They went into different rooms Faith could hear people

Screaming and shorting. Louise and Anna was getting people out a woman said to Louise "oh my God there werwolf's" "it's OK now just go throw that door with the other people and you be save." The woman fall the other people out to savfted. Faith kicked a werewolf out cold. "Faith pisted conutall!" she got her phone and dialed Robin, "Robin it's Faith can you and Oz get his van ready we going to need you to take the werwolf's back to the bass" "ok we be there but where are you?" "Oh yeah we are at Fudge club" "okay see you soon take care" "all ways do" she put her phone into her pocket. Stephanie was on the other lever some people ran to her "OK people come with me." A woman said "what are those things? And why shouled we come with you?" "One, they are called wear wolfs and two am the one who going get you out of here then am going to catch me a werewolf any questions?" They all looked at each other "no ok let's make a move on shall we." They fall Stephanie down the stairs she open the fire exacted door "right now all of you go out this door quietly and comely." They all walked out. Stephanie shorted the door and went back to the lever were the wolf was.

Samantha was on lever four she could hear a lot of people screaming and a gun fireing she said to her self "grat some one trying to be a hero. Some one will get hit,"

Samantha saw the guy with a gun aimed at the werewolf she ran at him and kicked the gun out of his hand he said "what the Hell! Do you think you are doing I had a clearer shorted" she looked at him and smiled "no what if you just wait here I tell you what the hell I am doing it's called my job." The wolf was smelling the air then it haled Samantha had her chain read she came at the wolf she said to the wolf " now if you play nicely I give you a bone" she throw the chain on it's neck it was going mad she shouted to the guy " get the people out of here" "who made you boss?" "Just sorted up and do what you are told!"

He got the people to faller him a few of the people were crying "OK keep the noise down I get you out of here just stay clam."

Samantha was trying to get the wolf to colme down but it was not happing it came at here she kicked the wolf but then the chain broke and now the wolf was free "dame these chains" it jumped on her.

Faith had knocked two her werewolf out Robin and Oz came up to her Robin said "hey we and Oz get these ones in the van" "nice one, I go check on the others." She picked up her tricse gun when she was checking the other floors she saw Samantha on the floor with a werewolf on on top of her she got the tracing gun and shorted it a few times till it was out cold it fell of her, a guy came running in he saw Samantha on the floor "oh my God" Faith ran over to her the guy went by Faith"is she dead?" Faith looked at him "who are you?" "oh am John nice to meet you" Samantha opened her eyes "No am not dead the dame thing bit my arm am going to be a werewolf not just a slayer now am a bloody werwolf's. It just my luck!" Faith went over to the bar jumped over John helped Samantha up, Samantha looked at Faith "Faith I don't think it the time for a drink but if your having one I have a double Bailey's" "no am looking for First Aid boxes for your arm" "oh right see your pointed" Faith found the First Aid box she got back on the other side of the bar. "John look after Sam when I check on the others" "what, what if that thing moves again" Faith looked at the wolf peaceful a sleep "you be fine it's a sleep" "yeah but if it wakes up" Samantha answer his question "well you see Faith used a gun to put the wolf a sleep not like you who was going to kill it that wolf is still human until moon goes it will be human again now do you get it we don't kill them" "ok you two Robin and Oz will be here to pick the werewolf up soon"

Faith took the stairs she said to her self "my club is big with all the different floors."

Anna and Louise was helping Belle there was two werewolf's on lever two. All the people were all gone from this lever the girls got them out. A wearwolf had ran at Louise she kicked it Anna had the tracing gun amed at the wolf Louise shorted "short it Anna" "I am" she shorted the werewolf, the werewolf went down Anna said "one down one to go" Belle did a drouble kick then punch it the face Anna shout it a few time it went down Faith went up to her "nice shorted" Anna turn a round to see Faith in the door way Anna smiled "thanks" Robin and Oz came in Oz said "Faith do you want use to get these?" "No you two go the four floor to pick the wolf up Oz you have to speak to Sam she had been bitten by her wolf she not a happy bunny," "OK, will do

Robin and Oz went out. Faith helped Anna pick up the wolf and Louise helped Belle, Louise said "oh my God this one needs to go on diet" They all laughed at what Louise had said.

Oz and Robin went and walked up the stairs to the floor. Samantha and John was sitting down talking as they wait for Oz and Robin, Samantha looked around "hey you guys took your time" Oz said "sorry!" She smiled at Oz "no problem am going to check on Steph" "Robin stopped her "Sam you can't go you hit." She looked at him and then at her arm "yeah but am still a slayer anyway Steph may need my help and been hit not going to stop me" John butted in "well if this girl a slayer as well she may be can handled the wolf" Oz looked at Samantha she was looking pissed of with John. "What and you think I can't handled a werewolf" "well you didn't do well with that one did you" Samantha went to hit John in face but Oz grabbed her arm "Sam I go with you this guy can help Robin" Samantha looked at Oz she smiled and nod to him she then looked at John "it must be you lucky day next time you may not be so lucky come on then Oz" Oz let go of her arm and walk with to find Stephanie. Robin said "OK lets get this wolf out of here and I would remember not to piss a slayer of" "why?" "Because they are stronger than us" John got the wolf legs when Robin got his arms "so your telling me she a slayer what a slayer" "I think I told you a enough" "listen mate if I was you I just tell me I am a police detective" "OK they are vampires slayers." "They, what there is more than one are you of them as well?" Robin laughter as they went down the stairs with the wolf "no they are just woman who are slayers" "so there what slayers that kill vampires and save werewolf's and what you going tell me there demons as well?" "yes and witchs" Woe those thing are really" "yeah am fried so."

Samantha and Oz was checking the levers for Stephanie "Sam you know I will train you to stop the beast from coming out of you and if you need to talk am all ways here for you" "I know you will it just its going to be hard" she wrapped the tears from her eyes. Oz hugged her then they found Stephanie she was sitting down with a drink on the bar Samantha looked round to see were her werewolf it was on the stage floor knocked out Stephanie said "hey I been waiting for one hour so I though I have a drink" Samantha walked up to her said to Oz "can I have a drink? " "OK but make it fasted "she got a Baileys and down it in one "was that fasted for you?" "Yes now lets get going Steph help me with this werewolf" Stephanie put down her drink and looked at Sam "what happen to your arm?" "Oh it will be ok the wolf wanted a nice bite" Oz and Stephanie got the wolf they took it to the van. Samantha failed them. They put the wolfs in the van Oz and the others went back to the bass.

At bass John was talking to Giles in library. Giles said to Samantha "I think Jack sured check your arm" Stephanie said "yeah Sam I come with you" "ok I go to see Jack." Samantha and Stephanie walked to the mecadi room.

Jack was just seeing to Helen. "I think you be ok Helen just rested and you should get over the that flu soon" "ok thanks Jack" she got of the table and walked out Stephanie said "hey you how things?" Jack went up to Stephanie and kissed her "not to bad how did wolf caching go?" "a bit bad Sam been bitting" Samantha smiled at Jack "take a sit" Samantha sat down on the bed Jack took Samantha's arm he took the banchers of her arm "it going to take a few stacgers" she smiled at Stephanie who looked a bit worried Jack did her stickers and give her some pain kills "just take these for the pain and take it bit eash for a few days and you be fine. Is Oz going to be training you like the others werwolf's?" "Yes Oz told me he will." There was a knock at the door Jack said "yes come in," It was Kevin "hey Jack just coming to see if Samantha is ok Oz told me what happened" Samantha said "yeah am fine now thanks for coming" "ok if you need anything let me know I see you later" she nod her head to him. He walked out the door "that was nice of him to see how you were" "yes I know but we are just good friends that how he wants it" Stephanie smiled at her "am I ok to go now Jack?" "Yeah you are all done"Stephanie said "were you going?" "Oh just back to library" "I come with you" she give Jack a kiss goodbye.

They both walked back to the library Giles was still talking to John. Samantha said to Stephanie "like hasn't he got a home to go to?" Stephanie smiled at her "you like him" "what! No I don't" "yes you do, you both can't keep your eyes of each other." Samantha looked away from John. Giles said "ah Samantha how are you now?" "Fine now Giles" "good, good." Faith came in the library "Giles Xander wants you on the phone" Faith pass him the phone "hello Xander how things?" "a bit bad Debbie gone missing Liz said it was Carly and Amy so Christine is back and training are slayers down here I may phone you later in few weeks to send "Samantha, Steph and Louise come down here" "OK but Sam been hit by werewolf" Samantha butted in "Giles I be ok anyway Oz can come with us and anyway us slayers heal fast so that's a plus" "OK you can go with them. Xander phone when you need them" "Ok bye and send my love to Sam for me" "OK bye" Giles turn the phone of turn of the phone of "Sam, Xander sends his love" John was looking at Samantha she was smiling she went got a book out start to read it when Steph went to her computer Giles said to Faith "am just pooping out for a bit to the coven" "ok I check on the new slayers" They both walked out the door John walk over to Samantha were she was sitting "hey am sorry about what I said I didn't mean to up set you2 Samantha looked up from her book "It's fine" Stephanie turn her computer of went to Samantha were she was sitting at the table talking to John "Sam am going to bed room now and don't be up all night reading books Jack said you need your rest I see you in morning" "ok I won't placed dreams" Stephanie went to her room.

Samantha said "so you are a police office?" "No police detective" "how long have you work for the police?" "Four years now" "cool" "so how long have you been a slayer for?" "Oh about five years nearly six in few months ""do you like beaning a slayer?" "I didn't at firsted but now I like being a slayer you get to kick some ass and save the world" "well that's a big job" "yeah, Buffy and Faith have been slayers the longs but mostly Buffy has been the longs slayer, you could say she queen of the slayers" "really" "yeah" "so who Xander is he your boyfriend?" Samantha smiled "who! Xander no he just a close friend" "why?" John went in to kiss her, she kiss him back. Oz walked in to the library. They stop kissing Oz said " hey sorry" Samantha smiled she went a bit red "no Oz it's okay" "I just came to see you I stared your training tomorrow to control the beast in side you" "OK I go and get some sleep I see you both in morning" They both nodded to her. She put the book back then walked out of the library she went to her room and she fell a sleep on her bed.

Oz was talking to John "so do you live faw from here?" "It only takes few mintuers drive. I think I sured make a mover on getting back is it ok too come back tomorrow to see Samantha and I could tell you if any pepel go missing you know a police decanted" "oh yeah that be fine I see you late"

Oz was now on his own in the library he just sat down and read some books.

Samantha was dreaming well having a nightmare about the wolf acking her she was trying to get it of her but she couldn't it was to Strong it then bit her into her neck. She was scamming in her sleep Stephanie came running into her room "Sam it's OK its just a night mare" Samantha had tears down here face "oh my God it was so really it bit my neck" "Stephanie hugged here Faith came into her room "hey you okay I heard you screaming I came here as soon as I could" "oh I must of weak everyone up sorry" Faith said "hey I was getting up any way it was time to weak up it 10.30am" "oh no I was supposed to be getting trained by Oz he going to kill me" "don't worry I go speak to him just met us at training room" "OK thanks" Samantha got ready

Faith went to Oz's room knocked on the door Oz open the door "hey Faith I thought you were Sam" "no but she will be with you soon." "No what I have other things to do like tell the other people who came here in the night that they are werewolf's" "Oz take it ease she just a kid who a slayer and now a werewolf" "she not a kid Faith she is twenty and she just going to have to deal with it." "Look she taking it bad she may say she OK but she is not OK" Faith was very angry she came up to Oz. "She is having nightmares" Oz looked at Faith "OK, I talked to her again" Faith moved back a bit " "OK, I told her to met you in training room."

At the training room Oz and Faith was waiting for Samantha to come in. Samantha opened the door to the training room she went over to Oz and Faith "hey guys" she smiled at Oz. Oz said "right lets get to work if you have any questions do tell me " she nod to him, he stated to help Samantha to crotoll the beast in side her.

It was few hours later they had fisnhed training Samantha. "Oz will I have to be locked up to night? There is a full moon tonight" "yes you will I will keep a check on you in the nigth set up one of the lock up rooms for you" "but I finish my training" "yes you have but it takes time you have to be patient you be all right I be there if you need to talk am here for you" Samantha hugged Oz "thanks." "They both went to the library when Faith trained.

John was on the computer Samantha went over to Stephanie "hey how come he on the computer?" "he getting us in to the police report on missing people" "oh" "so did anything happen with you and John?" "Oh we just kissed that's all" "see I told you liked him, how did thing go with Oz?" "it was OK I have to be locked up to night Oz said I may turn to night" "you be fine" Faith came in to the library "Giles how was the coven" "oh they have found out there a new slayer they found out she goes to a school at Holly hay" Stephanie said "Giles that the new school I start work at tomorrow as a teacher" "what! And you only told me today you're a slayer you have a job" Faith said "Giles take it eashs" "did you know this?" "yes, Giles and there more than one of us now and she still being a slayer and anyway maybe this is good for us you know new slayer she can find out who she is and plus she can tell her she a slayer you were a libraries who told Buffy," Oz went out the library as Faith and Giles were going mad at each other. "Yes but I was not a slayer ""look Giles I loved to have a fight about slayer duties but time has change we have charged" "OK, OK but next time can somebody just tell me when you get a job." "Giles I take Louise and Anna out to patrol to night Steph when you start at the school see if you can find out anything about this girl. Sam, Oz will have the lock room ready for you" John turn around and said "how come you lot are locking her up for?" "it's OK John it's only because I may into werewolf to night" "oh, that's fine then Giles there been a lot of missing people and reports of people getting murder there was marks on there necks " Faith said "vampires" Samantha said "well we are on the Hell mounth" John said "What!" Giles said John before we came here there was only Buffy and Faith who were a slayer as time went by there are vampires, demons, zombies, werewolf etc that walked this earth" Faith butted in "and don't forget witchers and two vampires with a soul not one but two" she had a big smile on her face. "yes Faith thank you but I was telling him." "Okay Giles sorry you finished the story" "as I was saying there has been evil trying to take the world to Hell we have stopped one Hell mouth at Sunnydale," "so your telling me there things on this earth trying to take earth to Hell." He looked at Samantha "and there more of these Hell mouths and what's going to stop them?" Samantha said "we do who called a slayer" "but I thought Giles said only Faith and this girl called Buffy" Giles took of his glass "yes until Willow turn them into slayers with help of magic" "Wo that's a lot, so you said there are slayers and what I don't get is how two vampires get a soul?" "It a long story I cut the story's shorted one got cursed by gypsy the other went and figth demons for his, but none of this mater's now. Sam I think you better go to Oz now before sun goes down I check on you in the morning" "OK" she hugged Stephanie then wave to the others as she walked out John fall her "hey you want me to come with you to see Oz?" "If you want. " He waled with her Oz was waiting for her she smiled at Oz "hey my room ready yet" "yes I put towers up in case you change" "do you think I change tonight?" "Do you think I'll change to night?" "I don't know it took me a long time to control the beast but a good sign you are a slayer you may of control it all ready" "but I'll beaning having nightmares of being killed by the wolf" Samantha had fear in her voice when she told Oz her nightmare "you just worried Sam I look after you" "OK" John kissed her "you be fine listen to Oz he knows what to do I see you in the morning" "were you going?" "to work" he hold her hand "you have to go now" she looked at him an nod to him she smiled at Oz she went into the room she went behind the tower took of here cloths in chase she change "Sam" "yeah" "I come and check on you in one hour" "OK" Oz locked the caged door and door to the room. John went to work Oz went and checks on the other people that came in last night there were getting ready like Samantha had to. Kevin was locking all the other rooms "how is Samantha doing?" "not to well I fell sorry for her not long ago she was found out she was a slayer now she been bit by werwolf's and she been having nightmares" "poor kid, who was that guy with her?" "Oh that was John I think they are seeing each other he was at the club last night" "oh, now that ever one locked up do you need anything else doing?" "No you get of I see you tomorrow" "OK dokeky"

Kevin was about to walk out the bass when Faith, Louise and Anna stopped him Louise said "hey Keven you going home?" "Yeah you lot going on patrol?" "Yeah we walk you home" "thank you." They walked Keven "so anyone likes that John she seeing?" Anna looked at him "why would you ask that?" "oh nothing" Louise said "well he a nice guy" Faith said "wait you saying Samantha seeing John my God she is he only meet her yeast day anyway how do you know " "Oz told me" "what Oz knows and he didn't tell me we know each other for ages," Louise looked at Kevin "you like her why you didn't tell her before she went with that John" "I don't know" Faith hit here head "oh my God you like Samantha and you didn't tell her dose anyone else need to get some thing of there chest " five demons said "we do all humans should all die!"

One of the demon came at Louise, Louise said "look I was going to tell Faith and the others about me and my watcher" the demon said "but if you die you won't" "good point" Faith shout "tell us what about your watcher?" one of the demons said "are we going to kill these humans or what or shall we take them to church to tell there convents or what?" the other demon said "I thought we kill humans not take them to church" as one was going to hit Faith he stared to say "I was taking the piss dick head!" Faith had her sward kicked the demon then slice it head of "I think this is better than church sorry I shouldn't say that God won't be happy with me" she smiled at one of the demon it ran at her. She kicked at the demon it got her foot and few her in the air she fell on the floor hard "ow that hited" she got up sawing her Axe the demon mover "so you're a slayer" she smiled "yeah am a slayer what going to do about it" "well am going to kill you and your friends" Louise was just staking her demon and Anna and Kevin went up to them "nice work" Faith the demon "your not so big now are you?" she mover her axe and spilt him into "Louise you can tell us now" "OK, OK I been having a relationship with my watcher Brendon O'Neil" Faith smiled "Woe never" "so none of you are mad at me" Faith smiled at Louise she give her little hit on her arm "what no way look it OK you know Buffy she went out with two vampires" Anna said "yeah they had souls she was a vampire slayer anyway he's a watcher" Kevin butted in "hey Louise you both happy?" "Yes" "then dare you go" she smiled. They drop Kevin of home Faith "let's spilt up we could cover more grounds that way see you both later back at the bass." They went to mover and Faith said "Louise it's nice you and Brendon are to together anyway happy hunting!"

Samantha was in the locked up room she said to herself "OK why having I change all ready the sun down moon is up and out and am not truned to a wear wolf yet." She put back her clothes back on Oz came in he looked at Samantha waiting by the door "ok you have not changed in to a werwolf's yet" "I know so can I come out of this cage now pleases" "yeah lets go to see Giles." He opened the gaged door to let her out.

They both walked to the library to see Giles, the other watchers was with him reading books Samantha said "hey Giles" he looked up from his book "ok your not a werewolf yet" "I know, do you think it because am a slayer or Oz training has work in one day?" "I don't know it could be just Oz training that helped you because when Buffy could read minds because she could hear are futers what we were think" "wow cool" "it was not cool not for Buffy" Vicky came up to them "Hey Vicky you OK?" "yes fine thank you Giles told me what happen to you you OK" "yes I am now" she turn to Giles "is it OK I get something to eat" "of course it's OK" "do I come by tomorrow for training again" "yeah see you with the others about 10am" "OK" Samantha walked out the library to the kithen.

Stephanie was sitting down by table "hey so you didn't change that's good" "yeah I gust" she made beans on toast and made two cups of tea for her and Stephanie "so Oz told me you and John are now item" "oh yeah I was going to tell you but everything been mad today anyway you looking forward for your new job?" Samantha was eating her food. "Yeah I am it make a change of being a slayer" she took a sip of her tea. "But my job as a slayer will still go on and with a slayer in the school will be good and I have to found that girl who in the school and Giles told me to tell her she is a slayer who kills vampires and demons" she took some more of her tea Sam did same thing "you know the score" "yeah that will be new for you and if you need any help I will" "thanks."

Faith was in the gave yard she saw a vampire walking she sneaked up. She jumped onto a gravestone and uses it as a springboard to launch herself the last few yards toward the vamp, landing on his back hard, knocking him to the ground. I raised my stake, but as I went to sick it deep in his back he flipped over and was now on top of me pinning my arms I head butted him he let go of one of my arms touching his head she punchers him in face with all her forces he fell back Faith pulled her two feet fropd he went to get Faith but she used two feet to kick him he fell to the floor she jumped up, pick up her axe he was still on the floor she put her axe few his neck he went to dusted. Faith looked up at the sky and said "looks like sun is coming out now time for me to go home to bass I hope Louise and Anna had much fun as I did" Faith walked back to the bass.

She got back to the baiss Robin smiled at her "long night?" "Yelp it sure am going for a long shower the bed" "oki see you later" she give Robin a kiss the walked of.

Stephanie got her bag and headed out she got to Holly Hay School. "ah you must be Stephanie Green" she tured a round to see the head massed "oh hi Mr Butterworth" "I show you to your new class room there is a new starting in your computer class to" "oh do you know her name?" "Yes its Cathrine Howwell" Stephanie sat at her desk wait for the kid to come in it was now fall with sudindens Stephanie got up "hi am your new computer teacher." A boy shorted "Sweet she nice looking than the last teacher we had," "you can call me Miss Green," she looked down toward the back "hey you in the back could you put your feet down of the table." He justed encored her so she walked over to him push his feet of the table "next time I think you sure listen" some of the pupers were laughing. "Do I make myself clearer?" "Yeah whatever" "right text books out turn your computer." "They all did as they were told. The Head Master came in with a girl "ah Miss Green here is your new puper her name is Cathrine Howwell" Stephanie smiled at her "hi nice to meet you" "yeah whatever" she sat down by a girl the girl said "hi am Hollie it's nice to meet you" she tuned a round "oh hi" "you can use my book for now if you want, latter I take you to the library were you can get your book" "OK thanks."

The lesson had ended so the pupers were getting there things for there next lesson.

Stephanie had no more lessons so she called Giles He answer on fist ring "hello," "hello Giles it's me I was just ringing there has been a new girl in today do think she the one we been looking for?" "Yes may be could you keep your eye on her" "yeah but don't you want her name to check up on her" "yes, it may help" "her name is Cathrine Howwell" "OK I get back to you later have a nice day" "will do and thanks" she put her phone back in her bag. She stared doing paper work.

Hollie took Catriner to the Library to get her book "so do you like this school up to now?" "I don't know yet but I do know I made a good friend up to now" "cool."

Samantha was coming into the library "hey Giles" "ah Samantha how are you" "not to bad am starting to heal very quickly that's a plus being a slayer we heal quickly, so has Stephanie found the new slayer yet or what?" "Am just looking into it could you go on the computer to see if there any thing on Cathrine Howwell" "yeah, I could do that" Samantha walked over to the computer starter taping and looking on computer.

Few hours later Samantha said "Giles there nothing on this girl she hasn't any trouble with police or her old school so we are back to sack one we don't know who the new slayer, oh I got a indeer may be I could do the spell that Willow did when she look for a slayer" "do you think you can do it and are you OK to do it" "yes I think, I can I been leaning witch Craft for long time , but could you not tell John am a witch" "why do you want me not to tell him for? He knows you're a slayer" "yes I know that and he knows that I could turn into a werewolf after by sacked and biting its just if I tell him am a witch as well it may scare him of I just want to keep it a secret for now" "OK if it what you want then I won't tell him"

John had come in to the library "tell him what?" Samantha looked at Giles "oh nothing to worry about" John looked at Samantha she she had worry on her face "well you look worried" "it's only I didn't turn into a werewolf" "oh well that's good isn't it" Samantha smiled "yeah it is good, am just worrying over nothing could you help Giles? I have to meet up with Steph" "I could come with you" "No! Sorry it's just I could not find anything on this girl her name on the paper. I see you later OK" John nod his head "OK but will I see you later" "of course you will" she went over to John kissed him on the lips then give Giles a wave, he wave back. Giles took of his glass give them a clean "thanks for helping John am no good on computers am more of a book guy" "that's ok Giles am of duite for the day anyway" he went over to computer sat down got to work "oh yes you're a police office how did you get into that?" "oh my dad was police man he die in duite saving others" "oh am sorry to hear that" "it's OK it was along time ago" "did they cater the one who killed your father?" "No he still out there somewhere that's why I jion the police to hope one day I get him the person who killed him" Giles looked at John with sympathy on his face. John smiled and started his work for Giles.

Samantha phone Stephanie, Stephanie got her phone out her bag. "Hello" "hi Steph it's just me," "oh hay did Giles find anything out?" "No we didn't but, I told Giles I could do a location spell but could you not tell John" "how come?" "I just don't want him to know am a witch as well as a slayer and plus I could turn into a werwolf's I just tell him when am ready" "OK sweetie, where are you doing the spell then?" "Oh I don't know. Let me thing" "why don't you do it Kevin's" "oh, that a good plan I just ring him and then go to his I have all ready got somethings I needed for the spell will you met us there at Kevin's will text you if he says yes" "OK see you later bye" "bye." Stephanie put her phone in her bag and got back to her paper work.

Samantha dialed Kevin's number. He picked up the his phone on first ring "hello" "hi Kevin its me is it OK if I come to yours to do a location spell to find the new slayer because I don't want John to know am a witch as well" "yeah that's fine you can come a round when ever, are you OK?" "Yes am fine. I see you soon. Bye" "OK see you when you get here"

Samantha walked to Kevin's she got to his house she knocked at the door. Kevin came out the living room open the fronted door and let her in Samantha text Stephanie about five minutes Stephanie came to Kevin's, he let her in "hey Sam are you doing the spell now?" "Yes" Samantha got her bag got the things fore the spell out of her bag. She put a map on the table and some candles, out on the table and lit them "I need you both to be silent when I do the spell" Kevin smiled "OK me and Steph will be in the kitchen if you need us" "thanks"

Kevin and Stephanie went into the kitchen they sat on the sit and wait for the spell to be over they could hear Samantha spelling the words of her spell it took a few minters. Samantha came into the kitchen with a map in her hand she had a smile on her face she put the map on the kitchen talbe "look these are bass were all the slayers are" Kevin said "yeah but are the slayers out parroting?" "yes but I know were we fight, what graveyards we go and what bars we go to if we need to go there is a park that am not sure of we wound have to check it out." They got there weapons in-case they run into trouble.

They got to the West Park they saw a girl on a swing Stephanie said "hey that's one of the girls that I teach at school, Cathy what are you doing out this late?" Cathy looked up to see who was talking to her "like it's any your bussine what am doing out here your just my teacher" Samantha went up to the girl "hey you all right?" "What's it to you?" Samantha saw out of her corner of her eye there was vampires coming there way. "OK girl am going to keep this story short and sweet you are like me and Stephanie your" "what the hell you on" "OK please try not to but in when am trying to tell you what you are," Cathy looked at her like she was mad "you are a vampire slayer chosen to fight vampires like them who are coming over to try and kill us" "what? You're mad" Stephanie got out her stake from her bag. "no she not here you need this try to put it in the vampire heart" Stephanie throw a stake to her Cathy couted it "OK you lot are mad vampires are not really you lot playing me" Samantha said "wish we were love but they are really." A man vampire came at Samantha "hey kid you come here ofine?" Samantha jumped on swing swing upwards and knocked him over she jumped of the swing put her hands up "did I do that my bad." He sorted "get them" she through to her self he most be their leader Cathy went to walk away but a vampire came up be hide her "leaving so soon?" she smiled at Cathy Stephanie saw the vampire going for Cathy Samantha said "don't she needs to lean like we did" "yeah but she just a kid" Samantha was kicking at the man vampire "yes as we were. Help Kevin first and if she still needs help all means help her" "OK." she shorted to Cathy she was backing away from the woman vampire "Cathy you are a slayer just trust in your self and it come to you" the vampire change her face to human "so you're a slayer and they say blood of a slayer is so, so good and now I may get the chosen to taste that goodness how good is that" "look Cathy is not on the more" "oh I be the Judy of that !" Cathy punch the vampire in the face then kicked her in chest "oh God I didn't think I had that in me to do that and you know what it was good" the woman vampire went to kick her she grabbed her feet and throw her of her feet Cathy had her stake in her hand went down onto the floor next to the vampire "right Heart" she stabed the stake into the vampire but missed the heart "opps not the heart" she stabes it in the heart the vampire went to dust in her very own eyes she blinked then looked up and watch the others fight the bad guys. The vampire came at Samantha again she moved and wrapped the swing around him she kicked him in the face she let go of the swing very fast he flew back "you pay for that bitch" "oh will I now!" he move, away from the swing. He ran at her she did a double kick he fell to the floor she ran over to the vampire with stake in her hand she bent down and put the stake in to his heart she saw the others had killed there vampires. Stephanie went over to Cathy "hey you OK?" "Yeah I think so" Samantha and Kevin came over to them Samantha said "you have to come with us." "What, why?" Stephanie put her hand on her shoulder "look it be OK, we just need you to come with us Giles will tell you about being a slayer then I will drive you home" "oh em I could walk home" "am not being funny but I would like to make sure you get home ok and I won't take no for a answer OK" "OK, fine whatever!"

They got at the slayer base Samantha open the door to the library Giles was looking in books as all ways Andrew was helping him. Giles looked up from his book "I see you found your new slayer?" Samantha said "yes with a little help from good old magic" "right, good job. John said to tell you he see you later he has to work so may possible be ringing you later" "oh ok thanks Giles" Stephanie said "Giles this is Cathrine she likes to be called Cathy." "Ah yes it's nice to see you" "yeah thanks, so you are going to tell me about being a slayer" "yes indeed I am. In every generation there is a chosen one their duty is to fight evil" "so your saying am a slayer and my teacher and her two friends" Giles smiled "Samantha is but it only woman who are a slayers" "cool" "yes, well there was just one slayer when she dies a nover slayer is chosen, but my good friend Willow did a spell on a axe that Buffy found and now there are lots of slayers are weakling up all over the world" "OK so if I die there will be a new slayer" "am sorry but that's right that what happens am sorry" Giles looked at Stephanie she looked worried on her face. "don't worry I be fine" Giles said "Cathy you will have a watcher to gride you to tell about vampires, demons,and werwolf's other things you will lean by by your watcher" Andrew said "yes and need not to worry most of are watchers are very nice." Cathy said to Andrew "Are you a watcher?" "yes and Mr Giles he was Buffy's and for a bit Faith's" "what, hold up Giles said there was only one slayer" "indeed I did sorry, right Buffy did die but her friend Xander he did CPR on her, but the next chosen slayer was chosen and that was Kendra but she died at hand of Drusilla. Who a vampire. Then Faith was chosen to be a slayer" Faith had been standing by the door way listening to Giles "talking a about me again," "Ah yes, Cathy this is Faith you will see Buffy one day" Faith went up to Giles were he was sitting at a table "new slayer?" "Yes this is Cathy" "hey kid" "hi" Stephanie said "Giles you done now so I can take her home?" "yes thank you, Cathy will come to tomorrow your watcher will be here to see you his name is Leo Doyle" "OK see you soon then" Stephanie and Cathy walked out the library and out of the base they walked to Stephanie's car "are you all right Cathy?" "I will be now" "do you live with your mum and dad?""just my dad my mum left us when I was two he looked after me but now am in school I just make my tea do my homework myself then as you saw me I go out" "were your dad?" "Oh he works nights in hospital" "that's treble" "no its fine really I do see him do go to hospital to see him anyway it's for the bested" "why is it?" "because he saves people lives anyway I don't mind now he will know I save lives to" "am sorry but he not to know you're a slayer your work is a secret " yeah Buffy two friends know who she is" "yeah I know but just give it little time and I case I could tell him" "dose your mum and dad know and Samantha's" " My mum dose know my dad left us but my step dad knows and my sister. And Samantha's mum, dad, her two sisters and her brother" "OK so all slayers family know there slayers" "no not all" "how did you tell them?" "oh, em I tried telling them not to go out at night that didn't work because my mum went out for a walk I found her a vampire was trying to bit her I killed it so I lean my family how to fight if they get in trouble because we are not all ways here anyway Willow told me Buffy mum knew and her sister her mum died of brain trumer" Cathy got out the car "thanks I see you tomorrow" "okay see you then oh and if you need to talk you know you can always come to me" "yeah okay thanks" Cathy closed car door and went into her house Stephanie drove of.

A few days had passed. Stephanie kept working in the school. Cathy got her training by Leo. Faith and Robin were in the library with Giles, Buffy phone Giles Giles picked up the phone "hello" "hi Giles it's" "oh, hi Buffy how are you?" "not to bad, Giles I need you to send Faith,Sam, Stephanie and Louise down oh and Oz" "Stephanie can't come she just got a new job in a school" Buffy butted in "she has a duty Giles that's what you all ways say to us to me" "yes well I like her to stay at moment to watch over the new slayer" "yes but that's what her watcher for you know what it doesn't matter send Anna in her place and tell Stephanie nice work getting a job" "indeed I will tell her oh yeah what you want Oz to come for?" "willow had idea she found a top of Christine's she going to get Oz to find her with him beinging a werwolf's he could smell her sentaion" "ah yes good plan" "oh yeah before I forget Dawn wants you to say hi to Belle and Faith she in school" "oh OK, I send the girls soon as I can and send my love to Dawn and the others." "Ok Giles take care" "bye."

Giles put the phone down Faith said "was that B?" "Yes she wants you, Louise, Anna and Samantha to go there oh yes and Oz. Dawn said to say hi" Faith had a smeil on her face. Stephanie and Samantha walked into the library Faith said "Sam you need to pack were going to Buffy's is Louiseand Annna?" "They are in the traning room" Giles said "Steph Buffy told me to tell you good work getting a job." She smiled Samantha said "oh I need to call John to tell him am going away for a bit" she went over to the table were the phone was she picked up the phone and deailed his number no one aswened so she left a message "hello John it's Sam I am going away for a few days you know slayer durty so I phone you when I get back see you soon," she put the phone down Samantha went to her room to pack.

Faith waled in to the training room she walked up to Louise and Anna "hey you two you need to pack some clothes you are coming with me to Buffy bass" They went to pack there things in their room. They put they bags in Oz's van Faith went and got Oz to pack his things as well, They all meet at Oz's van Robin drive them to the airport they got out the van Oz said to Robin "look after my van for me"Will do see you all soon" they said there good byes they got on the plane. Robin got back into Oz's van and drove back to slayer bass.

Faith and the others got to the second bass they up to the door saw Xander "hey guys how was the fight" Faith said "not to bad Xand were the others?" "Buffy and Willow gone patrolling. Buffy told me to tell you all to rest up we are going after Christine tomorrow to mean of are slayers have been turned into vampires by her and her gang " "that's cool with me we were all getting tried of Christine killing are girls and turning them were Dawine" "in library doing her home work." Xander show them to them rooms so they could rest.

Buffy and Willow were sitting on the grass in the grave yard. They were talking and laughing. Willow saw a man coming towards them and a few others was coming Willow thought must be vampires, she got a stake out of her jeans pocket. She scrambled to her feet but Buffy acted fasted. She hand a battle axe to Willow the axe was smaller and lighter; Willow didn't have a slayer strength, after all she hefted the weapon and tried to make a snarl, but she was just to cute to make the effect work. Buffy thought to herself that Willow has come a long way into powerful witch and if she needs help she just use her magic.

Buffy looked to her and smiled "just follow my lead" Buffy told her Willow nodded. Buffy stepped in; spun into a high kick that connected solidy with the vampier's jaw. There was the crack of a bone breaking, and the vampire grunted in pain. It turns on her, but it was too slammed the stake home with both hands, and then let it go. The vampire exploded into a cloud of dust, but two more vampires came at them so now there was there one vampire he said "well, well you must be a slayer is the other one as well?" She looked at him. "Yeah may be and who Hell are you, oh wait don't tell me you're the bad guy" "oh do you want to know how many I killed of your kind? Well, well" Willow saw that Buffy was not respond she was staring at the vampire Willow saw why. The scarred blind-white eye had begun to glow with an arcane blue light. "Tch," Willow clucked Buffy went after him. She was standing still one moment and next she was flying across the dozen or so fast past gaveysoens she slammed into a gavesone Buffy began to stand slowly painfully. She had help Willow the vampire was going to us magic on Willow but he did not know she was a powerful witch, "now it's your turn slayer" Willow put up a pointon spell to stop his spell "you got one thing wrong am not a slayer but a powerful witch" her eyes went black the vampire explode Buffy was now by Willow side "nice work" Willow smiled her eyes turn back to normal Buffy did a druobe kick at the others vampires one vampire fell to the floor the other male vampire went to run at Buffy she picked up her axe and throws it at the vampire's head it hit him it knocked him out "Willow would you do the orders in killing that one for me when I go fight this one?" "Yes I will" Willow got two stakes out went over to the vampire who was on cased. She put the stake into the vampire heart it explode she took the stake out Willow stand and watch Buffy fight. Willow throws a stake to Buffy she grabbed it "thanks Will" with her stake in her hand. Buffy jumped to her side, twisted and kicked simulate easily sending him sprawling and tuning another into dust motes with a defe thrust of her stake. In to the vampire heart before he explode to dust he said "now that's going to make a mark!" Buffy walked over to Willow Buffy picked up her bag that had weapons Willow picked up the battle axe she give it to Buffy. Buffy put it back in her bag with her other weapons "I think Will, we should head back see if the others come yet""OK am out tried now anyway." They walked out of the graveyard and walked back to the slayer base.

Buffy open the front door they both walked Buffy close the door they walked into the living room. They heard Xander and the others lighting Kennedy went over to Willow "hey you two OK?" Buffy rubbed her arm "just say vampires used magic on me it was a good job Willow was with me" Dawn went over and hugged Buffy "have you done your home work?" "Yes I did" Faith said "so B we are going after this bitch" "yes tomorrow Willow found a top of Christine's. Oz do you think you could do your werewolf thing and find her" "I can try" "thanks its nice to see you "and you," He smiled at Willow, Willow said "right am going to bed am tried with all that slaying. Buffy I put a porting spell on the slayers tomorrow in case Christine's friends use magic on the slayers and on us." "OK you rested see you in morning," Willow and Kennedy went to bed. The others later did the same.

It was morning Xander, Buffy and Willow were up Willow were up Willow said "Buffy Dawn will have to stay of school to day" "why? Is she prenting to be sick" "no the teachers are on training day I thought I told you last week" "oh Willow am sorry I mus-ted of forgot" Dawn came into the "Buffy is OK if I go with Rose to the pictures later?" "Yeah I guess. Am going get Faith, to come with me to see if Willy had heard anything the other are training anyway is Rose not training with her wacter today?" "no" "why not" "well I think she needs some time of and before you say she's a slayer I know she going on patrol with her watcher later to night she druoble me of here then. Her and her watcher going on patrol if that's OK with you all would you want me to stay here and be bored" "you know what just go but don't be late home!" she shorted at Dawn "yeah I know that" she walked of "don't you want any breakfast?" "Not hurgy" "fine" "fine" Dawn slammed the door. And walked out over to Rose "is everything OK?" "Yeah it's just my sister being a bitch as all ways." They walked out of the house.

Xander said "I was so lucky to be the only child in my family" Buffy looked at him with anger on her face "am just saying" Willow hit him on his arm "ow what was that for?" he rubbed his arm. Oz and Faith came in Faith said "what's all the shouting about" Xander said "it's just sisters" "oh" "Faith you ready?" "Yeah were we going?" "Willy's" Buffy wave to Willow and Oz, and walked out Faith said "bye" to Oz, Willow and Xander. Then follow Buffy, Xander said "why she didn't she say bye to me? I was only playing with her" Willow rubbed his arm "sorry, she come a round no one can be mad at you for long" "what that's sombers to mean" "noting" "fine" Oz said "hey you guys I think you need to get out for a bit. I go get Sam and we can go shopping or for a walk" Xander said "OK" Xander went over to Oz "lets go then, come on Will" "hey none of us had breakfast shall I do a basket of food so we could go for a pic-ken see if Kennedy come with us she is with Sam in training room. I meet you lot out side by ?Xander's car" Xander hugged Willow "I love you" "love you to Xander now both of you go when I get some food in backeit." They both walked out the kitchen when Willow looked what to put in basket.

Xander and Oz walked into the training room Oz said "hey Sam, Kennedy coming for pic ken with us and Will?" Samantha smiled at Oz "oh yeah" "were Louise and Anna?" "They gone out for breakfast Anna gone with Louise meet her Watcher Louise told me. Her and her watch are making plans to get married" Xander said "my God she getting married to her watcher no way!" "Yes way anyway I thing it's lovely something good to happen." They walked out of the gym to met Willow by Xander's car they got to in Xander drove them to the park.

Buffy and Faith were at Willy's they walked to the bar were Willy was cleaning glass "ah Ladies what can I do for you" Buffy spoke "well Willy I like to know if you heard anything about you know Christine and her gang?" "Know about Christine oh you mean that vampire you been after for a long time. What you not killed her yet my, my your taking your time"Buffy was now piss of she grabed Willy "look I having time for this you know something or what?" some of the demons got out of there seat Faith got in there way of the two demons "if I was you two I sit back down." They did as there were told, "look Buffy I don't know were this vampire is if I get anything I call you man lighting up" Faith looked at Buffy she know she was pissed even more when he had said that "lighting up you say when she out there killing are slayer and other people." She banged her fist down on the bar made Willy jump "I will light up when she dead." She let go of Willy said to Faith"lets go," they walked out the pub and walked back to slayers bass.

They sat down in the living room, "you know B, Xander was only kindling with you" "yeah I know it was just Dawn got on my nerves you know" "yeah she sometimes gets on my nerves but we were like that once" "thanks" "for what?" they both just laughed. Oz, Xander, Samantha, Willow and Kennedy came back they went into living room Xander said "yeah that picnic was the bested Willow" "it was cool" Buffy went up to Xander and hugged him "what was that for?" "You know me going mad being a bitch am sorry about before" "it's all forgiving I can't be mad at you long anyway" he smiled.

Back at England Rona came into the library "hi Giles how things been?" "Ar Rona it's nice to see you again it been very bester how Vi?" "Oh she doing well" "well that's good" Leo said toi Giles "I will be talking Cathy on patrol in the cemetery" "ok good luck." He walked out the library.

Leo walked into the gym "hey Cathy you ready to go yet?" "yeah" she picked up her bag. They head out to St Peter's Cemetery.

At the St Peter's Cemetery. Leo said, "Tonight, your lifelong war on the undead truly begins. Are you ready, Cathy to accept your destiny?" "yeah." Cathy put her bag down and got her stake out Leo took her bag for her. "Let's go find stuff to kill." I didn't take long. One of the fences was loose and Cathy popped it out from where the post met the crossbar Cathy thought to herself it was like opening a can of soda- and bent it up so me and Leo could slip through. We weren't in the cemetery five minutes before we saw a lone figure passing through the grave stones about a hundred yards ahead of use, his pale face shining in the moonlight; the vampire turned in our direction for just a second but it was all I needed to see his bloodsucking mug- fangs and all. "Bingo" I said, moving to cut him off we lost him. "Cathy wait" Leo hissed, but Cathy ran a head anyway. The thrill of the chase, along with the new human in my blood, the new strength and speed, all of it making me fell warm, high, and alive. That's what a slayer is: she life. What else would you need to be to kick death to curb? Cathy jumped up onto a gravestone and used it as a springboard to launch herself the yards towards the vampire, landing on his back hard, knocking him to the ground Cathy raised her stake, but as I went to stick it deep him his back he flipped over and was now on top of me, pinning my arms over my head and leaning in to bite me. And I stared panicking, like a total chump forgetting my training, dropping my stake as he held my wrist… complete disaster. Fortunately my watcher Leo saved my ass, driving the stake of his own into him. He explodes in a cloud of ash. Leo helped her up Cathy was dusting herself off. "Great, I always wondered what a cremation tasted like."

"You get the hang of try not to freeze up. Go forward with the knowledy that everthing you need is inside of you: the agility, the clarity the stamina, and the stength. It's all there just trust in that. Allow your instincts to move you throught combat. Rember who has the power." She looked over her shoulder then, turned; Two more vamps, having spotted us, were approaching fast.

And here's your chance to use it." I nodded and, retrieving my stake, assumed the formal battle stance sense taught me as Leo stepped flattened her against the side of an old mausoleum. I held my stake backing one hand, my other forearm crossing me and facing forward, ready to push a frontal attack. "Okay, gents," I said under my breath. "Time to get some wood." The first one lunged at me but I sidestepped him, spinning around and delivering a round house kick right to the jaw just as she was Turing back in my direction; I could hear a snapping sound as he went down. The next one managed to tackle me but I rolled with it, used his momentum to right myself before him, cutting through the rows of tombstones before catching him against the fence as he tried to scale it. I grabbed him by the back of his suit jacket- I think he was a fresh one right out the ground, still in his Sunday best - and yanked him down, staking him in the back. He evaporated in a cloud what was left of him spilling through the fence post of St Peter's cemetery. I leaned against the fence and caught my breath while Leo made his way over to me "Congratulations," he said a little smile on his face. "It seems you're a natural, as they say." "That's me," I said to Leo. Cathy slid her stake into her inside pocket of her leather jacket. Cathy said "This is what I was meant to do." Leo took Cathy home she got out of his car "thanks Leo see you again tomorrow" "yes and you did good work see you later and God bliss" Cathy close the car door give Leo a wave then went into her house.

Her dad was in the living room she walked in "oh hey dad how was work?" "Ok were

you been all night?" "Oh just out" "out were?" "With friend that's all" "no it's not all you been out late ever night and it's a school night" "well it didn't broth you when you were in work all the time anyway I have a job" "what job?" "Am a vampire slayer" her dad got up from his sit to her "have you been drink?" "No dad am telling the truth" "you must be ill" "you know whatever am going to my room" she walked up the stairs to her room open her door she turned on the light and put her weapon away. And just sat on her bed.

Back at the other slayer bass Buffy was in training room with new slayers and the slayers who been here a long time Buffy said "just like me when I found out I was a slayer I didn't like it and when my watcher would say you are the chosen one it is your duty. Some times you will loser people but you gain to be more stronger" Anna said "like we get over are friends who was a slayer like Amy, Debbie, Jane and the others we lost have you lost anyone? Because by the look of it not much" "Buffy was anger again, Faith walked in and sat down she saw that Buffy was anger. "listen I have lost a lot of slayers you thing because I can't remember some of their names of slayers doesn't mean I don't care and by the way I was a slayer before all you so if you listened to your watcher about me dieing once and about a new slayer benign chosen who was Kendra she die and that's when Faith was called to be a slayer so any one else like to have there say then all means do" They all sat in their sets Faith give Buffy a warm smile Buffy smiled back "now Faith will be taking over whale I make a plan to find where Christine is hiding so I can kill her" Buffy walked out the training room and walked over to the library she open the door. And walked in "hey Will, still working hard?" "Yeah, you OK?" "Yeah I be fine" she looked out the window "Dawn and Rose sure be back by now have they not called? " "no I could get Xander to drive a round to see if he can see them" "OK that be cool" Brendon O'Neil said "Buffy, she probable still piss of with you, you know these kids today" "yeah I know but Christine still out there" "yes but as I know from Giles you have deled with a lot of bad guys and mean ones Angles, Glory The Master I could go on do you see my point?" "Yes" "you get them soon just have Faith in your self" "thanks. How things with you and Louise going?" "Oh I gush you head the news" "yes we did and it's Fantastic news" Xander walked in with Oz "hey Buff what's up?" "Hey Xander Dawn and Rose are not back yet. Would you take me and drive around" "you now Buffy she won't like that I think it's bested if me and Will comes with me." "ok but phone me if any trouble" "Will your with me get your things lets go," "OK, OK who die and made you boss?" she smiled to him. She got her bag and walked out the library with Xander waking be hide her.

Rose and Dawn came out of the pitchers Rose said "oh Good were going to be in the shite with Buffy when she sees that were not back." They started to walk when Dawn saw Christine and Joe walking up towards them. Christine said "well if isn't little Dawnie What no big sister, well that's a shame don't you think Joe he looked at Christine and his face turn to vampire "what a shame" Rose said "oh look it's a bad guy" Rose punchers him in the noise "ow my noise you little Bitch" Rose did a druolbe kick at Joe then she elbow Christine in the face Joe said "faced little thing" Rose grabbed Dawn hand they went to run but Amy and Carly grabbed them from be hide Joe went over to Rose Amy had a trit grab on her "slayer!" he bit into her neck Dawn screamed "Christine if you want my sister don't you think you sure send Rose ass a message than kill her" "yes, Joe stop" "what?" "You heard me now do as I say" "fine whatever" Christine went up to Dawn and stoke her face "that's a good plan and now Buffy will look for her little sister and I will turn her into are kind and know what best thing is?" "What" Dawn said in anger in her voice "she gets to kill you" the vampires started to laugh "my sister will come and it won't be me she kills it will be you and am going to be laughing in your face when you go to dust Bitch!"

Christine grabbed her arm "let's go Amy, Carly and Joe leve the slayer" Joe said "yeah but I want to kill her!" "Joe move it you can kill her on a new day now Mover it!" They went with Christine Joe went over to Rose and kicked her a few times in the scomie "We will meet again Slayer!"

Five minters had passed the vampires had gone Rose got up she was a bit hit she had stop the blending from her neck Rose was trying to flag down a car down "please stop I need help" but cars just drive round her and were gone.

Willow saw Rose trying to stop cars but had no luck "Xander its Rose" Xander drive over to Rose and stop for her. "Rose get in" Rose got in the car "we need to help Dawn" Xander looked at her in car mirror "OK Rose tell us what happed" "Christine and her gang have Dawn" "OK, right we need get back to Buffy." "Didn't you hear me we need to help Dawn" "yes I heard you, and Buffy needs to know so we can go after them" "but we don't know were they have gone" Willow said "it's ok Oz will find them" "how?" "Oh you don't know. He a wear wolf" "cools, but am coming to, to help." Xander stop the car at the slayer bass "no you're not your hit." "Look Xander am a slayer and I will heal very quick remember" "yes I remember you're a slayer I all ways get this from Buffy, Faith and the others and new slayers. I need to remember that slayers heal quick." They got out the car close the door behind them and walked into slayers bass. They walked into the living room Oz said was talking to Buffy, Buffy looked up "Rose what happed to you were Dawn?" Rose looked Buffy with worry on her face and in her voice. "Christine got her I tried to fight them of" "What you could not handled one vampire" Xander said "Buffy there was to mane of them and she is hit" Buffy got up from her sit "Well we delay with a lot of vampires" Xander got in the way of Buffy and Rose "Buffy came down we will get her back" "what's your telling me to Carma down and were was you?" "Buffy you need to back of" "your telling me to back of when my sister is in trouble" "yes and we get her back" Willow said "yeah come on you guys just stop it we need to find Dawn safe you can use your anger on the vampires who we going to kill or do I have to spilt you both up, because I will. Now time is gone when we could got the other slayers ready and I could got the top of Christine's for Oz and found Dawnie" Buffy said "fine you get top I tell the other slayers in gym Xander and Rose could you both get a lot of weapons" They both nod "right ok" she walked of to the gym when the others did as they were told.

Buffy open the door of the gym "Faith, Sam, Louise and Anna were going after Christine. She has Dawn" Faith said "that's fucking bitch just give me five minutes of her. Come on girls lets kick some ass"

Buffy and the other met in living room. There a phone call on Buffy's phone Buffy picked it up from the table "Hello" "hey Buffy it's Willy I have some news about Christine" "go a head" "well for starts they have your sister" "yes we know that anything we don't know?" "yeah. Would you let me finish right were was I oh yes they got your sister then I was going to say was I found out that the vampires are having a few drinks in there place they had invite some vampires and demons to go so business is not doing good so I want you to kill them for me" "well Willy I kill them for me not you and by the way we all ready know they had my sister and me and my team will kill ever vampire and demon that in that house who think it's funny that they have my sister." "OK then have fun" Buffy put the phone down Willow had Christine's top in her hand she pass it to Oz. He smell the top of Christine's scent "got it." He moved to the door then walked out the living room to the hall way. The others picked up there weapons and followed Oz out. He went out side he smell the air he started to walk Xander was the lasted to come out he shut the door then walked up to Buffy and Willow. It took them half a hour to find close of house in milled of no where Buffy said "right I go in firsted and if am not out in five minutes then come in the mission is kill all vampires and demons who thought that I would be turn to one of there kind and taking my sister so Will try to make a magic barrier a round the house Oz and Anna I want you to stay by Willow side make sure noting hits her" Oz said " what if something dose hit her ?" "Willow will be really mad" Willow smiled at Oz when she was telling him. "OK I want others to spilt up in two" Xander said "Faith I come with you" "that's five by five by me." Buffy went in and kicked the door open the vampires and demons were all sitting and laughing. "Hey let just say I love being a party clash-er" a demon said "if it's the one and only slayer" she walked in leaving the door open "my God you don't know there more than a billion or maybe million of slayers a waken all over the world now isn't that just like wicked" she had a big smile on her face Christine got up out of her seat "ah yes mean slayers but you know what I can't believe you came on your own" "well yeah never mind that were my sister?" "well let me thing oh yeah she in the basement so Buffy are you going to be a good girl and let me turn you and then you can your first meal your sister." "Do you thing you can turn me" "yes I do Buffy you know us we are sisters" she walked over to Buffy she stoke Buffy hair Buffy looked at them and smiled "now Buffy do you see then we could turn all slayers are sisters" "do know what I see?" "yes Buffy" Buffy did a double kick Christine fell on to the table and broke it as she fell.

"now I see that your just mad oh and think that I come alone" just as Buffy finish speeking the others came running in. Buffy said "Xander, Dawn's in the basement" "ok am on it Faith I may need your help" Faith went and follow Xander. Christine said "stop them getting the slayer sister" Buffy said "I thought we were sisters do make up your mind up" Buffy laught Christine pusher her her two hands up to push herself up she then punch Buffy in the Face.

Xander and Faith got to the bottom of the basement "it's about time you lot have came I was getting bored down her." Two demons came running down the basement "Faith we have coming I try get Dawn out of these chains" "that's sounds like a plan" Faith jumped up in the air mover her legs apart to kick them both. They both fell to the fool "your not even trying" she got her axe put it throw one of demon the other one had got up. It punchers her in face. Faith rubbed her face "is that all you got my dead mother hit hard than that!" "well may be soon! Little girl you will jione her" "take your best shorted" Faith hit him with her elbow.

Xander was trying to pull the changes but had no luck "just my luck no super powers sorry Dawn we have to wait for Faith" "it's OK Xander." Faith did a drub kick then went in for a punch the demon blocked her punch Faith used her other arm to hit him the demon with her axe on the head "hey you bitch" Faith went in for a kick the demon fell over a box Faith went chop the demon head of. Faith said "Faith pest control" she walked over to Xander and Dawn "what would you do with out me" Dawn smiled "can you get me out of her" "course I can Faith to rescues" she strated laughing. She got her axe hit at the changes then pulled it "nice work Faith" "thanks Xan, Dawn you OK?" "yeah but I bet Buffy is mad" "yep but she get over it all that mattes is your safe OK" he smiled at Dawn, Dawn smile back at Xander, Xander said "OK lets kill some vampires and demon because we can't let them lot to have all the fun now can we?" Faith said "yeah your right lets kicked some ass!" They walked up the stairs came out the basement.

Buffy wasd fighting Christine. Oz and Anna was keeping demons away from Willow "looks like they need help Dawn and Xander help them I go up stairs see if Sam, Lou, Kennedy and Rose need any help." Faith ran towards the stairs as she pass she hit Christine in face she heared Buffy lauhting in the back.

Christine said to Buffy "when I have killed you I will kill her" "yeah, yeah just do it all ready or sing a different turn" "oh I will when your dead" Christine went in for a kick but Buffy blocked it then Amy came at Buffy Christine said "this is my fight" "oh come on just want to help you, you can still kill her" she smiled at Christine she stoke her hair they both looked at Buffy and smiled Buffy said "everyone gets to play" Christine said "yes Buffy everyone gets to play."

Faith run in a room that would have been bed room but there was a bed there and a woman tied up. Faith went in and walked over to the woman who was tied up she was crying "it's OK now your safe" "please just let me go I won't tell the police" "don't sweat it am like the police God I think wouldn't of say that a few years back but now am good OK you don't want to hear that I will shut up now." Then there was a voice behind her Faith turn a round to see who it was "oh goody more to eat" "yeah but you know what love am a slayer and that makes me a vampire slayer you're a vamp so that's makes it your luckier day." Faith did a a kick she blocked it. Then the vampire punch at Faith face then elbow her in the face "your not much of a slayer are you" Faith grabbed the vampire throw her on the bed Faith got her stake out her pocket she jumped on her before it had casen to get up Faith started punch vampire in the face a few times Faith srceamed at the vampire "not saying much now are you" she put the stake in throw the heart the vampire exposed into dust Faith bush herself of then got of the bed she went over to the girl and untied her "everything will be OK now just stay by my side there still some of these vampires in this house. OK my name is Faith whats yours?" "Leanna so that was a vampire" "yeah" "so you kill them everyone by your self" "no I have friends that are slayers like me and friends who just help us, you will like them."

She went with Faith they hared Louise, Kennedy and Samantha in one of the rooms she walked in with Leanne she give Leanne a stake "in case you need this put it in heart but you be OK" Leanne nod to Faith. They both walked in Xander and Dawn was getting people untied when Louise, Kennedy, Sam and Faith was fighting. Leanne ran over to Xander and Dawn "hey, I help am Leanne Faith just save me" Xander said "that's good joine the team" she smiled at Xander and went and helped out.

Rose was in the next room fighting Joe. Rose kicks Joe in chest. He files back landing hard. Rose was about to go in for the kill when she sees a vampire Rose kicks at Carly she hits the wall knocking her self out Joe grabbed Rose from be-hide Rose is limp in Joe's grasp. Rose head was daning forward. "now I will taste you." He opens wides leans in- and Rose head butts him with the back of her head. Sends him staggering back she kicks her crossbow up wards to her hand "how it taste?" Then she fires her crossbow it goes into his heart he says weakly"nooooo….." Rose said "you shouled of never come out of your gave" Rose picked up her stake went over to Carly who was still knocked out on the floor she put a stake in it heart "Bored now!"

Rose came out the room she went next door she could hear Xander shorting "Faith" Rose then forget she be in trouble she walked in she saw a gang of vampires jumped on her. Rose had her cross bow in one hand and a stake in the other.

And if the power communicated it self to Faith the dark slayer kicked her way out of dog pile and rose as if from the dead_ also bloodie, also unbroken.

Down stairs Buffy had lost track of Willow, Oz, Xander, and the others slayers. They must of got Dawn by now but had assume they were holding their own. There wasn't anything else she could do for them at the moment. With Christine coming at her she kicked her in the face she went down but then Amy came in she launched a straight- leg at the scarred vampire gut, but she caught her foot before she could strike and flipped her back, onto the ground. Even as she landed, she began to roll, to leap back up and face Amy again.

But it wasn't to be.

Debbie dropped on top of her, forcing Buffy down onto the floor. She tried to bring her stake up, but then Amy was there, savagely stomping on Buffy's wrist, and she dropped the stake "Buffy" Willow cried behind her. She didn't dare even turn to see what danger her friends were in Amy slammed her skull against the floor, and pain short through her head. "thanks'" Buffy grunted. "I already had a headache." But then her voice was muffled, her sarcasm stifled, as she clamped her fingers in vicious grip around her throat. Choking her. Killing her " I want your blood," Debbie told her. Buffy gather her strength to hurl her off her, to thrust up buck her away, turning the tables. But she'd cut off her oxygen, and her lungs screamed for air. She had to do it, had to throw Debbie off. Debbie started to laugh.

Then a long, thin wooden stake erupted from her chest and she roared in pain. She was dusted. There was a figure above Buffy in the light of the house. As she climbed to her knees, getting her bearings, she couldn't't make out who it was, but assumed it was Oz or Anna but it was Christine "am the one to kill you Buffy not you" Amy hit Christine "I can't believe you killed Debbie." Amy scrammed at her.

Back up the stairs Rose fried her crossbow at one of the vampires it went to dust. "man I love this crossbow" she started laughing. Louise chopped of a demon head then help Xander, Dawn and the new comer Leanne. Get the people out Samantha and Rose helped Faith kill the others vampires. The there them brush the dust of them self's Faith said "now that's what I call team work lets go down stairs and see if the others need any help."

They fallow Faith down the stairs Faith saw Buffy fighting Christine and Amy. Demons were hitting poor Willow there was to mean of them for her to stop them Oz and Anna were trying to keep them of her Faith saw in her face she was getting piss off! Her eyes going black "Rose, Sam help them when I help Buffy." As Rose and Sam run to help Willow besides the demons they fell to the floor Rose used held crossbow fried it at two demons in there heart Oz and Anna killed most of them as did Samantha, Samantha went up to Willow grabbed her because she went a bit weak. "Thanks you lot I don't think I could keep that up" Samantha said "you are storing you could of killed them in a heart better I just hope I will be storing in magic as you are but if I need any magic back up I call you any day" "Ar that's so sweet."

Faith came up to Buffy side "can I join the fun?" Buffy smiled "by all means join In" Amy said to Christine "oh well, we both have one each that will do for me." She smiled at Faith "you won't be saying that when both of you are dead. See me and B have been slayers for a long time we all ways win" Faith and Buffy got ready to fight when the others got the people out the house Xander, Willow and Dawn sat down on the seat and watch the fight Faith and Buffy, Buffy went in for a kick at vampire who once a slayer Xander said "dam why didn't anyone bring any popcorn" Dawn looked at him "what am just saying" Willow smiled at Xander then watch her two friends fight the vampires Faith

moved in used her elbow to hit Amy in the face Buffy was in fighting style she leaped into the air and spun into a kick at Christine's chest then kicked her in face she went down Buffy had stake in her hand went over to her and put the stake in her heart she said to Christine " it's most dangers game and you lost" Christine explode into dust Xander got up and started calming his hands "that's was just the best move I ever seen" Buffy rolled her eyes at him. Amy punch Faith she blocked it then went in for a kick then pushed Amy she bang into the wall and fell Faith went over to Buffy "ow can I borrow this" she took the stake out of Buffy hand and went over to Amy put the stake throw her heart Faith went over to Buffy give her stake back "couldn't of done it with out you B" Buffy just looked at her and smiled "ok guys lets get out of here are job is done" Xander said "yes, you know Buffy your just like John Wayne of Supernatural." Buffy raised an eyebrow and looked at him. "Only lot prettier" Xander said blinking."And um, blond, and right whole girl thing." "is that helping Willow asked him. "cause to most people, it would seem to be just babbling. And I know babbling. I'm an expert." Faith was be hide them "hey she had some help you know" Xander put a hand round Faith "we love you helping out." They walked to the van Oz said "so we won then?" Buffy smiled Kennedy went over to Willow and kissed her Buffy said "yeah we won with a little help with good friends."

THE END!


End file.
